Behind Closed Doors
by Lazy Pegasus
Summary: When out in public, Mebuki and Sakura are you're average mother and daughter. but behind close doors these two have a very dark, lustful, secrete that nobody knows about. Not even Kazashi. Incest. Futa
1. Coffee

**This is another request for "ssvidel3" keep them plots coming. You sir/ma 'mm have a dirty mind, I like that.**

**Warning: Contains Futa, foot-jobs, blow-jobs, doggy-style, missionary, orgy, and incest between mother/daughter.**

* * *

"Hey mom sorry I'm late, Tsunade wanted me to look at some files before my break." Sakura jogged to her mother, who was sitting all alone in an empty café. The pink haired girl took a seat directly across her honey blonde mother.

"That's alright dear, it is part of your job," Mebuki said with a smile, as she shifted in her seat when her daughter smiled at her. "Large black coffee, extra sugar, just like you _like_ it…" She pointed to the large cup in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Sakura took a large gulp of the coffee, its tangy-sweetness burn her dry throat in ecstasy—but something else that's tangy and sweet brings her to bliss.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the mother and daughter share an intimidate relationship that no one has ever found out about, including Kizashi.

And the girls like to keep it that way…

Sakura was just about to finish her last drop of coffee when she felt _something_ rub up against her leg. This something was too soft to be a stick, and its being control by _someone_.

Mebuki smirked as her daughter's face contorted in pleasure and pain, probably because she was pressing onto her groin in a force matter.

"M-mom…Please s-s-stop…Ung…"

Begging? Mebuki _loves _when people beg, especially her daughter. She replaced her pressing with rubbing.

"Unh…" Sakura moan her fists gripping the table cloth, her knuckles were pale with pain. "Mo-om…I-I c-can't—I can't go to-to work—ugh—with…A-a b-bon…Boner!" Sakura heard a rip of cloth—she ripped the table sheet—her mother's foot was rubbing against her erection. She managed to glance towards her wrist watch and her eyes widen. Her break was over three minutes ago and it takes half an hour from the café to the hospital. "Shit mom! I'm going to be l-late!"

"Language, sweetie," The older woman teased. She ceased her foot rubbing and helped her daughter pay the bill. She noticed her daughter hasn't moved yet from her seat, "don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of _it_ later…"

They were off

Not five minutes later; Mebuki spotted a dark alley, a perfect place to _help_ her daughter with her _big_ problem.

Sakura was happy that there was no one outside for them to see her boner—she would rather take a bullet to the head than to let that happen. Her thoughts were irrupted when she felt something, or rather_ someone_, push her into a dark alley. She had no time to comprehend what just happen, but what she _could_ comprehend was her mother pulling down her zipper, move her boxer-briefs aside, and pull out her dick into the cool autumn air. "M-mom" Sakura stuttered, "what-what…Are y-you—OH MY GOD!" Sakura's eyes widen when she felt her mother's mouth on her dick. When her mom said 'later', she didn't say right now.

Mebuki moaned at the feeling of _finally _having her daughter's BIG dick in her mouth after two _agonizing _weeks! She could feel her panties gush with wetness when her nose bumped her daughter's jeans.

Sakura's eyes, if possible, widen even bigger when the head of her penis bumped against the back of her mother's throat. Deep-throat, her mother was deep-throating her! _Oh god…!_

The honey blonde woman kept on sucking her daughter's penis, desperately trying to get the pink haired girl to cum so that she can enjoy her upcoming _meal_.

"Ooooooh…Goooooooddddddd…!" Sakura moan as she released her semen into her mother's awaiting mouth.

Mebuki smiled as she drank her daughter dry, the penis in her mouth was semi-hard but there's no time.

Once Sakura managed to catch her breath she cursed at her mother, "I-I'll get…You f-for that…"

The honey blonde merely licked the tip of her daughter's penis and grinned, "I can't wait…"

* * *

**_Later…_**

_My god_, thought Sakura,_ this has got to be the longest-slowest day ever! _Usually time went by fast when the young doctor worked, but because she so anxious to get home and fuck her mother—she meant give pay-back—time just seem to hate her. The pink haired girl dropped her coat on the floor, barely missing the coat hanger, and slipped off her shoes. Right now all she wanted to do was take a shower, eat—her mother—play games—with her mother's breast—and enjoy some fun—with her mother's pussy. She made herself towards the shower and proceeds to wash away all the dirt from her work—meaning all the older women who wanted to bang her—_disgusting_.

While Sakura was distracted with washing the sweat of her body, Mebuki sneaked behind her and waited for the right moment. Once she saw Sakura's shadow form turn, Mebuki strikes—her hands slipped inside her around her daughter's waist while she pushed her naked body against Sakura's strong back, her breast pushed up against heated skin.

"Oh…" Sakura moaned when she felt her mother's soft warm hands on her penis, making it instantly hard. She turned around and, to her surprise, Mebuki jumped on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Her mother got closer to her ear, her hot breath tickling her. It didn't help, also, that the water from the shower head was wetting her mother's hair and making the older woman look extra sexy than before.

"Do you know how much I _need_ you?" The older woman asked, licking her daughters' ear shell, while rubbing her pelvis against her daughter's.

Sakura dares herself not to answer—already knowing the answer.

"_Too long…_" Mebuki said, purring out the word 'long' for emphasis, and to make Sakura shudder—which she was successful at. "What are waiting for?" She teased.

Sakura hated when her mother teased her; it's time to out-tease the teaser. "For the right moment," she said, smirking when her mother's smug look was replaced by a confused one.

"_What?_" Mebuki asked, clearly confused by what her daughter said.

But Sakura just stood there; holding her mother close to her, all while Mebuki began to scowl—she needs her daughter _right now_.

Time to take matters into her own hands; Mebuki detached herself from her daughter's warm body and bent down on her knees so that she's face-to-face with Sakura's hard dick, she took the hard cock into her mouth.

"Well it's about time _you_ did something," Sakura said, holding her mother's head in place.

_What?_ Mebuki then realizedthat her daughter tricked her into bring horny, resulting in her actions. Very well then, two can play _that_ game.

Sakura was enjoying her mother's warm-wet mouth so much that she even began to drool—but her pleasure ended when she felt the coolness of her home hit her wet dick, she looked down, her eyes were closed from the blow-job, but saw no one. She heard a whistle and began to follow the sweet sound, her eyes widen, her mother was on her own bed, on her knees with her ass hilted upwards, her swollen pussy put for show and made Sakura _stand tall_ from excitement.

"Come and get it…" Mebuki's body and hair were wet from the shower, her wet hair flowed, the droplets shined from the light emitted from the small lamp. The image alone was so erotic that Sakura literally jumped on top of her mother and, like a dog, struggled to get her hard dick inside the older woman. After a few bumbling mistakes, Sakura finally was able to thrust herself inside her mother, loving the hot, tight, wet feeling surrounding her.

Mebuki used her inner muscles to trap her daughter's hard cock inside her, knowing that it drives the girl insane. And Sakura definitely _loved_ it.

As Sakura thrusted, her hands began to leave red marks on her mother's butt; the older woman requested it. But before Sakura could dump her load inside Mebuki, she pulled out and twisted the older woman and shoved her cock in her opened mouth, "suck it!" she yelled, Mebuki was happier to oblige. Sakura placed her hands on her mother's hair and roughly pulled her closer, her dick going in deeper. "Fuck…" Sakura pulled her mother's head away from her dick and kept her in placed; right in front of her twitching cock. Without warning, Sakura unloaded on her mother's face, cum spewed on her cheeks, nose, and mouth.

Mebuki pulled out her tongue and began to lick her lips and wherever her tongue can reach, to lick up her secrete-lovers juicy, hot sperm.

Mebuki decided to get back at Sakura for _assaulting _her mouth, she pushed the slim girl on her back while, she herself, sat and placed her feet on Sakura's shaft. Her feet were wet from the shower making it easy for her feet to slide up and down her daughter's cock, like lubricant, also to Sakura, her feet acted like her pussy; tight, wet, and warm. Sakura began to moan at the faux-warm-like sensation, but she wanted the _real deal_, so she decided just to come there and then. Cum landed on her mother's long legs and toes. She eyeing the _still_ hard penis; she loved that about her daughter—the ability to come so hard and yet still be hard? Her own husband goes limp after _one_ round, on the other hand Sakura can last up to _five_ rounds, non-stop.

Sakura saw how her mother eyed her hard cock—hungrily—so she decided to _give_ it to her. The pink haired girl pushed her wet mother on her back, separating her long legs, and placing them on her shoulders, and plunged her cock deep inside the older woman. Sakura bent down until she managed to attach her lips to her mother's. Her thrusting became a bit difficult since she was holding her mother's waist and legs on her shoulders, each time she thrusted the heels of her mother's feet will hit her back.

Mebuki noticed this and with founding strength, she pushed herself and Sakura up. They ended up in a sitting position, well Sakura was sitting—Mebuki was holding on to the pink hair girl body, her legs around her waist and arms around the neck. They began fucking in a sitting position, Sakura fucking her mother in mid-air.

Sakura pushed her mother off her and flipped the older woman on her back, plunging herself in her mother's anus.

Mebuki arched her back and made an O shape with her mouth; her daughter fucking raw and rough in her most private area. Not that she mind, though.

As Sakura fucked her mother in the ass, she began chatting incoherent words (to which Mebuki understood very well). Suddenly 4 people identical to Sakura appeared, all butt naked and sporting raging erections. Once all 4 clones were in place, Sakura pulled out from her mother's violated hole and began instructing her clones what to do. All while Mebuki watched with anticipation.

One clone got on its back—immediately Mebuki straddled the clone and plunged herself on the hard shaft, the dick going into her already wet and ready pussy.

The second clone gently pushed Mebuki forwards and entered itself on her bruise and red anus, even though the real Sakura made the opening wider it still hurt to have a dick be place back in.

A third clone came in front of Mebuki and presented its cock to her—the older woman just longed to the hard cock and began sucking it to her dear life.

The forth clone, also, presented its cock to Mebuki, making the older woman switch back and forth with these identical hard cocks.

The perfect image was born; the first clone lied on its back motionless and sucking Mebuki's breast, while the second thrusted roughly in her ass, and she sucking two cocks being forced into her mouth. All while the _real_ Sakura just sat there, in a chair, beside the bed, and watched the whole thing as if it were a real life porno, stroking herself while watching multiple of _herself _fuck her mother into oblivion. Since these clones were part of her, she can feel all the combinations of each clones job; the ass, pussy, and mouth. It was too much, even for her, and because the clones _were_ her they, too, felt their orgasm approaching.

"F-fuck. Get r-ready…Mom, 'cause here. It. _comes_!" Sakura stood, along with her clones, and began stroking herself; her clones did the same as they pulled out from the older woman. The pull on Sakura's stomach signals her climax.

Mebuki turned ad laid on her back, ready for the upcoming _shower_.

With one final stock on her penis, Sakura exploded; ropes of hot semen erupted from her dick and landed on her mother. Combine with the ejaculating clones and you got a sperm covered Mebuki, Sakura wished she had a camera to take a photo for a memo.

As Sakura regained her strength, her clones reverted back into her body. She crawl to her mother and placed a loving kiss on her mouth, "I love you."

Mebuki smiled, licking sperm that landed on her lips, "I love you too."

Together the mother and daughter spent their remaining time, before Kizashi came home from his fishing and made the two secrete lovers go back into being just plain family. But for now all the girls wanted to do is cuddle under the covers and place loving kisses on each other's lips.

_**The** **End**_


	2. At the Theaters

**All right! You guys have been asking for me to continue this and so has the person who requested it. I've been stuck with choosing which college I'll attend and how am going to take the ACT/SAT test. But now that I'm free…Here…You…Go!**

* * *

**One shot part 2: At the Theaters  
**

* * *

"One ticket for American Pie, please," Sakura told the ticket guy; she and her mother planned on having a night out, since her dad is busy with his job, and Sakura decided they should watch a movie. Prefer the new American made movie, "American Pie", supposedly it's a humorous movie containing sex-in duo theme with a bunch of teenager in college having sex. A little cliché, since American colleges are all about partying and getting "laid", at least that's what her pen-pal in America told her. Oh well, a night out with her mom is still better than any movie out there.

"That'll be 500 yen," the man said.

Sakura handed him the money, grabbed the ticket, and made her way inside the small theater. Her mother was already inside and she already ordered for her, Sakura loves her for that.

She went into the room with a number 7 on it, since the movie will be played in there and her mother is inside there too, she looked around—noticing there were hardly any people in there—and, with her ninja senses, easily spotted her mother at the back of the room. She made her way to the older woman and took a seat next to her, but not after placing a loving kiss on her lips. To which the older woman responded with equal love.

They both turn to the big screen and proceed to watch the movie, the lights were dim. Not a minute into the movie that Sakura felt _someone_ pull down the zipper on her pants. The pinkette groan when she felt soft hands message her member through her boxers.

Mebuki smiled as she stoke her daughters already hard member and began to place loving kisses on her neck, shoulder, cheek or anything that is skin-visible. The blonde decided enough is enough; she ceased her stroking and pulled out the raging dick from her daughter's boxers. The 7 ½ hard cock poked out of the pink haired girl's pants—she still had her pants and button on—she licked her lips at the sight of the twitching organ, droplets of pre-cum oozed from the pink head and down the veiny shaft.

Mebuki bent down and took the big cock in her mouth, moaning slightly at the taste of pre-cum. She took the head into her mouth and began to bob up and down the veiny shaft. Mebuki moaned when the large cock-head poked the back of her neck.

Sakura tried to hold onto her moans and groans; she absolutely _loved_ when her mother deep throat her. She placed her hand on the blonde's head and slowly thrusted her hips up and down. After about 10 minutes of pure bliss—sucking—and ecstasy, Sakura felt her orgasm approaching. But before she could warn her mother, Mebuki read her mind and began to suck harder and faster.

Until

"Ooooh—mph!" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, while the other one tugged at her mother's hair.

Mebuki didn't seem to care that her hair was being pulled, she got what she wanted; the wonderful nectar from her daughters balls. After swallowing all of her daughter's semen, Mebuki stood slightly and made herself comfortably on top of her daughters lap. It's a good thing she decided _not_ to wear panties today.

Sakura bit back a moan when she too realized the lack of underwear; she grabbed her mother's hips and helps her with getting her penis inside.

After some slight adjustments, Mebuki began to _slowly_ ride her daughter's a BIG cock, biting her lip to keep her from moaning loudly.

Sakura's hands were on her mother's hips as she helped the older woman; every time Mebuki went down Sakura would raise her hips and every time Mebuki went up Sakura will lower her hips—a perfect tempo and rhythm for a perfect fucking.

Mebuki placed her hands on her daughter's upper chest and buried her nose into the pink haired girl's neck. Sakura's penis was coming out of her slowly and then was roughly shoved back into her.

If anyone _were_ to see them, they would see a fully clothed Sakura and a fully clothed Mebuki—minus the panties—having sex in a sitting position with the older woman on top of Sakura.

Nearly an hour has passed and the movie was almost over, so Sakura sped up her movement. Her thrusts began to get sloppy and fast, a sure sign that she was about to come.

Mebuki, too, was showing signs of near orgasm; her head was thrown back, her breathing quicken, and she was literally saying she was about to come.

_"Ungh!"_

Sakura came; spurts of semen were shot out of the tip of her cock and into her mother's womb—not a serious problem since Mebuki is in menopause.

Both women were catching their breaths; they manage to achieve orgasm a minute before the credits began to roll. Once they began, Sakura tucked her soft penis into her pants and Mebuki reached into her purse and pulled out a pink pantie—Sakura's favorite—put in on and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

They began to make their way towards the exit of the theater, once outside they bid their farewells and walk away.

Even though Mebuki is probably going to her husband and Sakura was going to meet Naruto—both pretending like nothing ever happen, they couldn't help but let smiles spread onto their faces.

_Until next time…_They both thought.


End file.
